wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bolgaff
| race = Dwarf | creature = Humanoid | gender = Male | location = Silverpine Forest | id = 47003 }} Bolgaff is a rare Dwarf mob found camping east of the Forsaken Rear Guard in Silverpine Forest, outside his small tent. One can easily find him by spotting the dead giant rabid bears surrounding his camp. Alliance players may mistake him for a friendly dwarf NPC, given that most dwarves of his look are friendly to the Alliance. Backstory :This story is pure fanfic and appears to be pulled from Wowhead comments for this mob.''http://www.wowhead.com/npc=47003/bolgaff#comments:id=1684591 Bolgaff was a great hunter. His guild would raid weekly and he was an admired hunter between their ranks. During a raid, he won his prized Wolfslayer Sniper Rifle in Karazhan by slaying the "Big Bad Wolf"... Soon after the nex Expansion was released, he set forth to the magical city of Dalaran. He set his eyes on the Reins of the Armored Brown Bear (interestingly, later obtaining the Horde version) However, at the time it was quite expensive and so, having little gold, he had to ask for some, promising his friends that he would pay them back! They helped Bolgaff out, but kept an eye on him, as he was known to borrow gold and not pay it back. He'd also sometimes go crazy in raids. His lust for the fight was a quite out of hand, giving him the nickname, Bolgfarr "The Mad Hunter". (fixed version) (needs intensive editing and fixing) After they raided there way to Icc, It got a tad crazy as the fights got Hard. The raiders had truble, they complained that Bolgaff needed to get a new Gun but he insisted that It was Lucky. But soon they got to the Lich king after days of work and many many wipes. They fought hard and nearly won until Bolgaff screwed up right before they could slay the Lichking and all hell broke loose. After The wipe, And after a good 4 hours of trying to down the king wasted. They all stared at the poor dwarf saying he was to much truble, and badly needed to gear up and such. He was a thorn in there side and needed to be replaced. It was time for him to move on. Out numbered and abandoned from his guild, he was booted out and so, all he could do was wander off, yelling to the world of his anger and sorrows. He soon left Northrend, It made him sick of looking at the place and wandered the Eastern Kingdoms, constantly intoxicated from Rum, and ale. He tried to get into other guilds but rumors spread of his disliking and stupid acts. He begged for gold and was shoved aside. What little coin he could get ahold of or had he used on more ale. He wen't Mad as his nick name claimed. With old rugged Leather gear, loseing the rest of his gear for coin, and such. (Even his rings and Trinkets lost.) and the only weapon kept. His trusty rifle. As well as His prized bear mount. Lost, alone, and mad. He found himself In the undead area of Silverpine Forest, And made his camp in a small area. The longer he stayed the longer He wen''y Mad, he hunted rotted bears for sport, with no point but to kill them. soon he killed more then bears and killed any players, even his own Faction and would attack. Going crazy and firing at any thing that moved. Even the undead in the area did't bother him, he sufferd already and it amused them so. And now poor Bolgaff now with the title Sits, waiting for any unfortunate pray to come near. His anger and bloodlust over the top. Its still unknown how his level decreased but it may have to Do with his intoxication and blind rage that made him so weak, or maybe that Blizzard cursed him by making him permanently lv 13. The unlucky number. As punishment. But even so, He will do any thing to fuel his anger in revenge of his team, waiting to strike blindly. Even if he would be slain he would return, his anger fueling his rage, his spirt would not rest. But he would dare not let any one loot His prized gun and mount, No mater How many times he was slain. They were far to precious to him. And so my friennds that Is my tale of Bolgaff . Notes * Interestingly he rides a Horde version of the mount. Patch changes * References External links Category:Rare mobs Category:Silverpine Forest mobs